Map
Map The Map in Pokemon Go is a vast one -- taken directly from Google Maps, and a lot can happen on them that might not be easily understood. This wiki page collects information on how the overall map in Pokemon Go works, what you can find, and tips for optimizing your experience. As the map is created by synching your GPS with Google Maps, you're likely to find a detailed map of the area you find yourself in -- complete with streets, alleys, buildings, parks, and bodies of water. Your trainer will embody you, the player, usually standing wherever you yourself are in the real world, and constantly ping out a pulse that covers a small radius around you. This is the radius that you the player can effect when you are in range of certain things. The Pokemon tracker pulsing in the bottom-right corner brings up a display of nearby Pokemon when tapped. The Pokemon in the top-left corner of this display is always the nearest to your current position. The number of pawprints beneath indicates relative distance: zero to one are close, while three are distant. There's no real indication of the direction you'll find the Pokemon in, but the bar in the bottom-right corner of the map pulses when they change position relative to you. In terms of distance, three paws can be quite a long way; perhaps several city blocks. Note: As of the July 31st Update, the footprints have been removed from the game, and it is not known if there will be anything to replace them in the future. As of the August 9th Update, the footprints have been replaced. Around you, you'll often see various points of interest, detailed below: Pokestops The PokeStop is noted by a blue icon with a cube hovering over it. These are interactable areas that players can stop at to receive items and experience. When a player is close enough that their pulse touches the PokeStop's ring of influence, the PokeStop will expand to display a Poke Ball Icon. The player can then tap on the PokeStop to see the point of interest -- along with a picture to easily identify it -- as many PokeStops are created from art, sculptures, or buildings. If the player is in range, you can swipe to spin the image to gain items and experience. PokeStops will refresh every 5 or so minutes. Note that sometimes a PokeStop will turn blue but not yet shed items for you -- that simply means to be patient and wait just another minute or so. A PokeStop that is showering pink petals is under the influence of a Lure Module that any player can attatch to increase Pokemon drawn to the PokeStop, obtainable by any nearby player. Gyms Gyms are large towers that appear on the horizon in one of four colors (corresponding to neutral or the team colors), usually with a Pokemon standing on top. These are where trainers can battle other Pokemon, both fighting at rival gyms or training at friendly ones. The size of the tower often indicates how powerful the gym is, as the amount of prestige will allow more trainers to place their Pokemon in the gym, with the strongest being the Gym Leader. A player can fight at a rival gym with a team of six Pokemon to steadily lower the gym's prestige the more enemy Pokemon are defeated, as well as earning experience. As the gym's prestige lowers, the level will decrease, and the lowest level pokemon will be removed until the gym turns grey and neutral, allowing anyone to claim it for their team. Is the Pokemon Gym you see nearby exploding at the top with signs of battle? That means other players are trying to train or fight at the gym. You can even attack the gym with other players, allowing Pokemon to fight alongside you to take down a gym. Tall Grass Tall grass is noted by the shuffling of grass and leaves seen in random areas on the map. These often indicate the presence of nearby Pokemon in the vicinity, but they do not mean that you will always find a Pokemon when approaching the moving grass. Use it as a general indicator to explore the area, but don't misunderstand it as the actual locations of Pokemon shown in your tracker. Parks Parks that have been classified in Google Maps will be shown as dark green areas that contrast against the lighter green of other areas in the map. Parks are a great place to look for Pokemon, as there will be much more concentrated areas of tall grass allowing for a greater variety of pokemon. Water Oceans, lakes, rivers, ponds and other sources of water appear as blue on your map, taken directly from Google Maps. These areas are often great places to skirt the edge of, as players can often find high concentration of water type Pokemon found on the sides of any water source